


Motherfucker

by AirStank



Series: Motherfucker [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirStank/pseuds/AirStank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimidation perk used for fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> This is an autofill from a prompt I made on the Falloutkinkmeme. Got some requests to transfer this series over to AO3 so here it is! :)

Nora gnaws on the stale, flavorless bubblegum wedged between her back molars, squinting beneath the harsh sun overhead. Her eyes sting from the perspiration that drips from her scalp but she remains vigilant in her scanning of the eerily quiet Libertalia, eyes darting quickly over any potential cover and lingering warily on the dead bodies that she has left in her wake. Somewhat satisfied, she hefts her hunting rifle in her grip, thighs beginning to burn and twitch from crouching. 

 

As she relaxes she tries not to dwell on the lead of building nausea in her gut—she had always been prone to sea sickness. Nora ducks back into cover to catch her breath, listening to the soft whisper of the afternoon breeze through the makeshift wooden walls around her, the chime of chains rocking against long dormant boats, the faint but deep ring of a buoy nearby… She breathes deeply, fingering a bullet casing that had burned her forearm not even three minutes ago after she had shot the jaw off a raider brandishing a Fatman. 

 

It is as she is poking gingerly at a bullet graze at her ear—a small chunk of the cartilage now missing—that her hearing picks up a soft gasp in the close vicinity. “ _Fuck_!” A man’s voice, gritty and filthy in quality.

 

Her muscles ripple into alert, tightening and heating up as she adjusts her grip on her gun. She peeks through a hole in the wall over her shoulder, holding her breath as she watches a large raider with a chained swatter in his grasp walking cautiously along the bobbing walkway towards the shack that she has taken point in. 

 

“Come on little girl, let’s do this!” He announces into the silence, startling a gathering of seagulls into the air. 

 

She runs her tongue over her teeth nervously, knowing that she cannot allow this raider to get the jump on her—he is taller than the average Commonwealth man and his arms are powerful with muscle, he would _destroy_ her with that bat. Her eyes linger on the crusted blood that is stained like rust in the chinks of the chain wrapped along the dark wood of his bat as her mind runs through some possible scenarios. It is all in vain, for she suddenly realizes that it is too late: he has disappeared from her line of sight, turning around the corner of the shack. Fortunately she has some time before he will walk past the entry way and will inevitably see her crouched in the far corner of the shack. 

 

In a knee-jerk sort of reaction she heaves her weight out of the window in front of her, bracing her feet against the outside wall and gripping the edge of the window to shimmy quietly along the side of the shack towards the rickety walkway, hoping to gain the advantage of flanking the man with her .44 pistol. She eyes the swallowing darkness of the water below her before peeking through the slated wood in front of her to watch as the man enters the shack and makes a beeline to her abandoned backpack. Nora smirks as she watches him crouch down to riffle through her things, foolishly taking his attention off the hunt for her in the name of greed— _last mistake, motherfucker_. 

 

She wobbles unsurely on the heaving walkway, taking a moment to gain her footing before pulling out her .44 from the strap at her outer thigh. Nora spits her gum from the corner of her mouth into the ocean, keeping low to the walkway as she rounds the corner to the shed. The man is still looking through her things with his back to her. _Easy_.

Nora grimaces as the man discovers her spare underwear from the backpack, holding them up to the light in curiosity as he runs his grimy fingertips over the ridiculous cartoon cat on the front with the subtle title of ‘ _pussy_ ’ beneath it. Deacon had given that underwear to her with a sugary sweet smile after she had parted ways with him at HQ. Where he had found them, she can only fucking guess. 

 

If only he knew she had decided to take on Libertalia alone… They had been talking about it for weeks, but then he had gotten shot in the leg and… Well, she couldn’t wait the handful of days it would take for the limp to leave Deacon’s stride—they both knew it would have only held them back…

 

Nora licks her lips and blinks hard to rid the thoughts from her mind, glaring at the back of the raider’s head—she can’t make out any defining features with that stupid sack hood on his head and, well, she thinks maybe that makes this easier. She doesn’t enjoy killing. 

 

Her eyes dart down to the bat that he has set carelessly down beside him. With the rocking of the water beneath them, the bat has managed to roll quite a ways away from the raider, unbeknownst to him. With finality she fixes a bead on the back of this man’s head, tongue darting out to worry at her top lip as she holds her breath, fingering the trigger…

 

And then the raider chuckles. Nora blinks at the warm sound, something icy and unsure dropping into her gut as she watches this _human being_ laugh at the stupid underwear in his hands and then tucks the garment into his back pocket. It is a beat too late that she registers that he has finished snooping through her pack and is about to turn around—she’s too close to him now, sure his bat is out of reach but she isn’t arrogant enough to deny that he could just as easily gain the upper hand by barreling into her with his superior weight. 

 

Before he has the chance she sucks in a breath and growls through gritted teeth, “Stop right there.”

 

She can see the roll of the muscles in his broad back tightening in fright. The man is silent, staying completely still for a few seconds before he slightly inclines his head over his shoulder. His face is hidden by the mask but Nora can still feel his eyes on her, drinking in the image of her: blood from her ear covering the side of her neck and soaking into the front of her vault suit, unforgiving eyes smudged with sleazy black makeup burning into him, a fucking _mean_ scowl, thick hips cocked, and her .44 Magnum pointed between his eyes. _Fuck_. 

 

A moment of sizing one another up passes, a beat of breathlessness that is pregnant with Nora wondering why she hasn’t killed this man yet and the man trying to calculate the likelihood of reaching his bat before his brains are splattered on the walls surrounding him. He’d been in the thick of it when the Boogeyman descended upon his gang—or Boogey _woman_. She’s a crack-shot, as good as they come, and he is too damn hungover to be fast enough to bet against her speed and accuracy. So, he turns his head back to look straight ahead at the wall in front of him and growls out a sigh as he holds his hands above his head. “Gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me…”

 

Nora tries not to sigh out loud with the near crippling rush of relief that rushes through her at his surrender. She hardens her scowl and squeezes her hand around the gun as she thinks of her next move. 

 

“Don’t move, asshole.” She grunts as she kicks the raider’s bat backwards, sending it clattering off the walkway outside the shack. The man curses as the obvious sound of the weapon splashing into the ocean sounds behind them. 

 

“Fine,” He barks, voice thick with the accent of the area and raw with masculinity. Nora swallows inexplicably; licking her lips as she slowly approaches the man from behind. “You’re—uh, gonna let me go, right?”

 

Nora stays quiet, considering, before pressing the barrel of her gun to the back of his head. “Depends on your behavior.” 

She is stalling, trying to think of what exactly she plans to do with this guy. Things with raiders are never black and white, she knows this deep down. After befriending MacCready she can’t help but look twice at each raider she comes across, wondering if they have families that they are looking after, taking any work they can just to get by. Some need to be put down, no questions asked—but others… Maybe they are one step away from redemption. Silly, treacherous thoughts, she knows, but… This guy looks young—younger than her at least. And… _shit_. 

 

“Want to know what my gun does to a man’s head at this range?” She whispers close to his ear, noticing with curiosity the way goosebumps appear over his caramel skin. 

 

He shrugs despite his physical reaction to her voice, one of his large fingers twitching. “Not really?” 

 

“Good answer.” She smiles acidly. “I’m in charge shithead, stand up.”

 

Nora blinks in surprise when he obeys immediately, and then blinks again when faced with his height… _Oh. Big boy_. “Face me.”

 

He does, a bit of a saucy tilt to his movements that Nora recognizes in the type of man that usually makes her regret most decisions she makes involving them. Nate was like that, he enchanted her from the moment he sauntered up to her in high school, always radiating mischief with devilish intent behind those big brown eyes…

 

She cocks her head to the side as she runs her eyes up and down the specimen before her, taking in his exposed torso that is marred with scars and stained with dirt. His hands clench and unclench—a nervous habit, she clocks that quickly, she had always been able to read the plethora of minute tics in clients when she was a lawyer. This action in particular, however, causes the muscles and tendons in the man’s forearms to shift and intensify. Nora runs her tongue along her top lip idly as her eyes zero in on his fingers, thick and long and callused. 

 

She is broken from her trance by the sound of the man pointedly clearing his throat. It is a decidedly cheeky action and her eyes dart up sternly into the holes of the sack hood in an attempt to meet his eyes. She can’t see them clearly, though, and so she lifts her chin at the hood dismissively. “Lose the hood. Now.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He draws out the title defiantly even as he obeys her demand, using one hand to paw at the hood before pulling it off his head and breathing in deep relief through his nose once it’s off. Nora’s eye twitches slightly as she takes his appearance in; messy black hair that’s shaved on the sides, a strong brow, a smirk quirked on his lips, and two absolutely wicked brown eyes that greedily dart over her. His skin is still relatively smooth with youth and dark like whiskey and she has the overwhelming urge to lick him. The man’s chest swells under her scrutiny, seeming to enjoy it, and shifts between his feet idly as his eyes burn into her face. 

 

Something has undeniably shifted in the air and Nora can’t ignore it—she also can’t ignore the ache in lower body when she thinks of the last time she was fucked, well and truly _fucked_. Her eyes meet his after lingering a bit on the way his muscles clench and separate with his quickening breathing. They are once again sizing one another up but in an entirely different way—it makes a force of arousal clench hotly between her thighs. Nora lets out a shuddering breath as she holds his gaze, adjusting the grip of the gun she has trained on his forehead. The man raises a dark brow, the corner of his mouth curling enough to show some decent teeth and a peek of tongue against a pointed canine tooth. Somehow that’s enough communication to make a mutual decision— _fuck it, horny, don’t care, Deacon’s not here_. 

“Get on your knees.” Nora growls, keeping up the act that is no longer necessary, narrowing her eyes at the delighted spark that appears in his brown eyes. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He drawls, dropping without ceremony to his knees and looking up at her expectantly.

 

“Put your hands on your head.” She approaches slowly, gun still unrelenting. 

 

He obeys, breathing in deeply as his biceps flex forcibly from the new position, drawing Nora’s attention. He threads his fingers behind his head and leans his chin up slightly, eyes never wavering from her face. Nora circles around him, taking note of his perky ass and big feet, slapping at his head when he tries to follow her with his eyes. He takes the hint and keeps his eyes trained forward as she settles behind him. She leans down to his ear, nearly close enough to suck his earlobe into her mouth. He breathes in deep and unsteady at her close proximity, his jaw flexing. 

 

“You got a name?”

 

He quirks an eyebrow in surprise, a beat of silence passing. “Yeah it’s—,”

 

“I don’t give a _shit_ ,” Nora grits out, grinding the barrel of her gun into the back of his head. He smiles. “I didn’t ask _what_ it was; I asked if you had one.”

 

“Fine by me.” 

 

“You know what you look like to me?” Her breath is hot behind his ear and he absolutely cannot suppress the shiver that shakes through him. _Fuck_. “A real _motherfucker_.” She laughs slightly at that, thinking over the pending accuracy of that title and nods in finality. “So, that’s what I’ll call you.”

 

“Motherfucker.” He repeats, a grin splitting his face. The raider is desperate to look into her eyes but does not dare break this game they are playing. 

 

For a lingering moment Nora lets the tip of her nose graze against his ear before leaning away from him. With a sway of her hips she is beside him, and with her ass at just about eye level he makes a low sound of approval in his throat. “What I say goes. You got that, motherfucker?” Nora observes her gun in feigned boredom, trying to convey that she is no longer threatened by him, and pretends not to notice his shameless staring at her butt. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He grunts, very obviously impatient. He has to clench his hands into hard fists on his thighs to keep from reaching out for a handful of her. His eyes follow her silhouette, the way her ass juts out sinfully from the straight line of her back before tapering down into thick, powerful thighs. _Thank god for vaulties and their jumpsuits_.

 

Nora turns an eye down at him, catching his attention for a brief moment before he’s concentrating back on her ass. “Like what you see?”

 

He groans as she runs her hand over the slope of her behind, eyes darting up anxiously to meet hers as she bares her teeth at him in an aggressive sneer. “Yes… Jesus.” 

 

He blinks in shock when she’s on him too fast to process, her hand gripping his jaw and her long nails biting painfully into his skin. She’s so close to his face that he can see that her eyes are an intense hazel, uncomfortably yellow and catlike.

 

“That’s ‘ma’am’ to you, motherfucker.” She growls through gritted teeth and he gasps through the near painful arousal that leaves him breathless. And then, just as quickly, she’s backed up a step only to press her booted toe hard into his sternum, pinning him back against the wall of the shack. Nora feels a delicious rush at the sight of the long line of her leg pinning this powerful man, even more so when she eyes the way his erection strains helplessly against his pants. He’s breathing hard, stomach muscles clenched to keep his balance as his stare seethes into her. “ _Stay_.”

The raider nods eagerly, staying in the uncomfortable position as she continues to balance on one foot. He watches, absolutely fucking entranced, as she shrugs off the painted black combat armor on her shoulders and chest, letting them fall to the ground before playing with the zipper of her vault suit. He swallows thickly as she drags the zipper down, revealing herself to him devastatingly slow. She shimmies out of the tight suit, the top of her heavy breasts jiggling deliciously. Nora leans forward to roll her suit down her legs, giving him an eye-full of her chest—and with the flinty narrowing of her eyes she dares the raider to break eye contact. He doesn’t, grimacing almost comically and hissing crudely through his teeth from the effort to keep from looking at her tits. 

 

As soon as the blue vault suit hits the floor Nora’s foot is pushing back into the hot skin of his chest, causing the raider’s head to thump back noisily against the wall behind him. Nora allows him to wrap his hand around her bare foot, his thumb grazing softly along the arch. 

 

“Kiss it.” She nearly whispers, and without missing a beat he does exactly that, pressing a wet, warm kiss to the top of her foot. His dark eyes dart up to meet hers as his tongue very lightly brushes along the soft skin.

 

“Higher.” Nora demands, breathing in sharply and reaching out quickly to steady herself on the wall beside her as he obeys with gusto. It is an order he seems to revel in, nipping and kissing his way along her ankle and up the muscle of her calf, tracing patterns with his tongue. “Shit.” The breathless curse escapes her when he reaches her knee, both of his large hands splayed out in a firm grip on her leg and his eyes closed as he presses his lips to the side of her knee. 

 

Nora’s breaths are shaken as she grabs a handful of his hair with her free hand and forces his head back. Unfazed by the tight grip she has on him, he leers up at her and licks his lips as she hooks her thigh over his shoulder and brings her crotch to his face. “Well? I didn’t tell you to stop, motherfucker.”

 

He grins up at her and laughs in dark glee before biting hard enough at the inside of her thigh to draw a yelp from her. He _worships_ her as he makes his slow journey up her leg, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin until it is red, pressing sloppy wet kisses along her thigh before pressing his face hard into her center and groaning loudly against her. 

 

Nora hums low in approval as he mouths her through her underwear, his hands running up the back of her thighs until he has her ass gripped in his hands. She loosens her grip in his hair slightly, chest heaving with her attempts to breathe evenly as he rips her underwear from the back with a feral growl, pulling and tearing at the material impatiently until it is split down the middle of her crotch. The strength of it jerks her body forward and Nora scrambles to tighten her grip on the wall.

 

The second he has access he is on her, his flattened tongue presses a firm, long lick along her slit all the way to her clit. The sounds he makes and the glint in his eye are crude and devastatingly erotic. She cries out from the suddenness of it all and throws her head back as her legs begin to shake. Damn him, he is _ruthless_ —he goes at her in earnest, sucking her clit noisily into his mouth and flicking his tongue rapidly against it until she has to squeeze her eyes shut before they cross.

 

She grits her teeth when a particularly desperate sounding moan escapes her, though she quietly enjoys the low sound of appreciation that he makes at her reaction. Nora chances a glance down at him only to be hit by an overwhelming wave of arousal deep in her gut when she meets his dark eyes staring intently up at her from between her thighs. It is after a moment of searing eye contact that she looks away from him to glance at the filthy fingers that hold her hips steady. She watches as his fingers flex into the generous flesh left over from her pregnancy, the sound of his deep growl hitting her nearly as hard as his strong tongue pushing inside her.

“Oh… my _god_.” Nora lets her head fall back on her shoulders heavily, her eyes rolling back into her head at the _bliss_ that this bastard is unleashing upon her. He gives a muffled grunt in response, reaching around to give her ass a jarring slap. 

 

It isn’t long before he notices the way the leg that is supporting her weight is beginning to shake. The man glances over to the table in the far corner next to the shack’s entrance, making a quick decision without her approval—his arms snake up her back for support before forcing her other leg over his shoulder. Nora shrieks in surprise at the sudden feeling of weightlessness as he lifts her up onto his shoulders, his face still buried against her as he blindly makes his way over to the table. 

 

The raider lays her out without care on the rickety table, the wind knocked out of her lungs for a moment before Nora registers being yanked down the table until her ass hangs off the edge. She lifts her head with a deadly glare slapped on her face as he kneels down in front of the table like settling down to a meal, wrapping his arms around her thighs before going back to work with a crooked grin. 

 

“You _cunt_!” She growls as she reins him in with a renewed grip on his hair and grinds her hips down hard against his face, effectively cutting off his breathing. With a quick flick of her wrist Nora presses her .44 to his forehead, feeling a strange mix of indignation and arousal when all the raider does is give her a cheeky wink. And though she’s smothering him, he keeps eating her out like he lives only for the taste of her, his eyes remaining intense in the way they hold hers. Nora maintains her grip on him as the filthy heat in her clit coils tight like a spring and keeps him there until she comes hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs. He makes a nearly _aggressive_ sound in his throat when she keens long and high, wantonly crushing herself against his face to extend her orgasm. 

 

Nora releases him and watches as he breathes deeply and gasps for air. He closes his eyes and rests his cheek against her thigh—she gives him a moment to catch his breath, letting the arm that holds the .44 hang off the side of the table. 

 

“Stand up.” She orders tiredly, and he does with a lupine grin stretching his face, recovering as if he hadn’t just been asphyxiated by pussy. The raider fixes his eyes on her, his stare hot and unwavering as she lazily unclasps her bra and frees her breasts with a sigh. 

 

At the sight the man utters an, “Oh _fuck_.” He palms himself through his trousers, eyes zeroed in on her breasts. 

 

“Excuse me.” Nora snaps, pinning him with a stare stony enough to make him freeze. “Did I say you could touch yourself, motherfucker?”

 

He smirks and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “No, ma’am.”

 

“Then what do you think you’re doing?”

 

He shrugs and holds his hands palm-side up in the universal sign for surrender, never lifting his eyes from her breasts. “Permission to touch you, ma’am?”

 

“Touch me _where_?”

 

“Tits.” He replies immediately, swallowing as he watches Nora trace her fingernail along one of her nipples idly. “Please?”

 

“Hm,” She considers this. “Permission granted.”

 

He doesn’t waste a second, running his palms up the soft plane of her stomach until he has two generous handfuls of her breasts, groaning deeply in his chest as he squeezes her. Nora shifts on the table as the heat begins to build in her groin, tightening her thighs around him as they moan in unison when he buries his face in her chest. He motorboats her cheekily, coming up for air with a blissful and slightly boyish grin on his face before going back in to take a nipple into his mouth. She hisses in a breath as he begins to suck in long, hard draws on her breast, his eyes shut in delight as his other hand paws over-eagerly at her other one. He switches breasts, tracing his tongue around her areola before Nora grabs him by the hair again to yank him away from her chest. 

 

“Stand up straight.” She orders him. The raider narrows his eyes slightly in frustration before doing as she says, stretching his back until it pops in the process. She stares at him for a moment, absently palming her left breast before nodding to his pants. “Get your cock out.”

He smirks wide and proud, eyes darting over her lounging form before he shrugs and unzips his trousers. The silence thickens as their eyes challenge each other for a drawn out moment before the raider hooks his thumbs in the waist of his pants, yanking them down without ceremony until his cock springs free. Nora nearly moans out loud at the sight of him, maybe a bit above average in length but _deliciously_ thick and slightly curved, straining and nearly purple. It looks delightfully _heavy_ , enough to make her toes curl as she stares. She tries to downplay her reaction with a slight nod of acknowledgment— _good enough_ , lifting a leg to press the ball of her foot against his dick with slowly increasing pressure, lazily stroking him up and down as he begins to fidget. 

 

“Now, listen to me _very_ carefully.” Nora begins slowly, taking her foot away from him to spread her legs brazenly and abruptly. The sight physically knocks the air out of him, his eyes focusing between her legs for a few long lingering seconds before he bares his teeth at her and growls low like an animal. The raider then shakes his head almost violently as if to clear his head and bounces on the balls of his feet, hands clenched into hard fists. _He is raring to go_. “I want you to fuck me— _but_!” She stops him as he begins to lunge forward, bracing her foot on his heaving chest as his wild eyes search her face desperately. 

 

“If you come before I say so, I’ll shoot you.” She backs up the threat by raising the gun up slightly from where she is propping herself up with her elbows. He isn’t fazed, barely spares the .44 a glance as he plays with the torn underwear lingering at her hips. “Got it, motherfucker?”

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely, ma’am.” He growls, squeezing her hips impatiently and holding his breath waiting for the okay. She draws it out, watching as he spits into his palm and gives his cock a few strokes until it’s shining. 

 

They meet eyes, the silence stretching between them only interrupted by their mutual heavy breathing. “Fuck me before I change my god damn mind.” She commands strongly, the words barely leaving her mouth before he’s rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. Nora bites her lip, watching him closely as he rubs himself against her wetness before attempting to push inside of her. She winces at the lack of give—having to remind herself that it’s been _way_ too long, even with foreplay—but he just keeps trying, panting unsteadily as he glances rapidly between Nora’s face and where their bodies meet. 

 

When the tip of him _finally_ sinks inside her, the bittersweet burn makes Nora whine loudly and she braces her feet on the edge of the table for purchase. Not wasting a minute, he bottoms out inside her with a sharp snap of his hips, a masculine shout tearing from him at the sensation as she grips the table beneath her with one hand while the other keeps the gun trained on him.

 

“Slow.” She tells him, short of breath. He nods dismissively with his head lolling back on his shoulders and his teeth clenched as he hisses. Nora groans brokenly at the feeling of being so _full_ and manages to gulp down a sob at his sluggish, deep thrusts. 

 

Nora begins to watch him with a penetrating darkness in her gaze, her eyes following raptly the way his powerful muscles bunch and relax with his hip movements, the strain in his neck, the way he rolls his head forward to half-open his eyes and watch her breasts sway from his movement against her. Her eyes travel along his throat as he swallows slowly, a low, masculine sound rumbling in his chest as he fucks her. 

 

They cherish the moment, allowing one another to adjust to the feel of each other, before Nora takes one of his hands and places it on her breast. He nearly whimpers as he squeezes her in his big palm, bending over her body to take her other breast into his mouth, his tongue sweeping along the underside of her tit as his free hand wraps around the back of her knee with his next rolling push inside her. 

"Harder.” Nora breathes, squeezing her legs around him and running a hand through his hair, winding the dark strands around her fingers to tug firmly.

 

He responds only by rocking her _hard_ with his next thrust and running his tongue in a languid circle around her breast. Nora’s whine is high and broken when the table begins to creak as he slaps his hips intensely against her, slowly and powerfully, his hands leaving her breasts to brace against the tabletop on either side of her. He rolls her nipple between his teeth before switching over to her other breast, he groans heavily as she begins to keen and writhe from the building heat. 

 

“ _Fuck_ —fast, now I want it fast!” She gasps, barely able to finish before he begins to screw her down into the table with a ferocity that nearly breaks her. “Oh—oh my _God_ —,” 

 

“Better hold on to me, lady.” He grunts against the weight of her breast and she does, letting her nails bite into his back for having the gall to tell her what to do. But then her mind blanks as he fucks her mercilessly, her voice stolen from her as her body tightens like a spring and arches around him, only intensifying until she spreads her legs as wide as she can for him, letting up some of the pressure and allowing him to overtake her momentarily. 

 

She lets out a shout at the feel of him, so god damn deep and overfilling her, his muscles tight and hard with the strain of his thrusts, his breath panting in her ear. It’s all consuming and heavenly but she needs to come again, the need is so sudden and overwhelming that she bites his neck, hard enough to make him yelp. 

 

“Fuck, ow!” He snarls, reaching down to slap her ass _hard_ , the strength of it making her teeth click and her cunt seize around him. 

 

“W-wait! Hold—oh, _shit_ —hold on!” The strength of his thrusts jostles and jumbles her words. “Get up, motherfucker, now.”

 

He groans loudly in frustration, slamming his fist on the table before obeying and pulling out of her, panting wildly as he takes a step back. 

 

Nora doesn’t give him time to complain, scooting down the table until she’s standing in front of him. He looks down at her, nostrils flaring and eyes flying around her face for an explanation. “Get on your back.”

 

He blinks in surprise before she gives him a hard shove against his chest, her gun lying forgotten on the table. He stumbles a step before scrambling quickly to get on the ground, barely settling on his back before she’s straddling him and sitting down on his cock until their hips are pressed flush together.

 

He winces in pleasure and lets his head thump heavily against the floor, blowing out a large breath between clenched teeth. The raider rumbles out a long, mighty groan and flexes his hips up into her in something resembling a full body stretch, lifting her off of the floor with his hips alone. With a wink he bounces her once, wrenching a surprised yelp from her lips. Nora wobbles precariously and is quick to steady herself with two hands on his chest, pushing him back down to the floor before wrapping her hands around his throat and squeezing in warning. 

 

He opens his eyes and watches her roll her hips in a circle over him, lifting herself nearly all the way off of him before shaking her ass back down until he’s pressed tightly inside her. His gaze is half-lidded and boiling with heat as he watches her work herself on his cock, his hands useless after she slaps away any attempt to have him guide her. 

 

Nora shifts one of her hands to brace herself on his chest while the other squeezes his airway, grinding her clit down against him desperately, his eyes following the way her breasts shake from her earnest. She can feel his masculine noises rumble in his throat underneath her palm, can feel his heart pounding beneath her other hand, and opens her eyes to meet his gaze. She releases his throat slightly, letting him breathe as she begins to tremble. “Don’t you _dare_ come yet, you motherfucker.”

He gives a strained grunt in reply, his hips bucking desperately as she continues to hold him down. Nora’s nails dig into his chest as she feels the heat and pressure begin to crest between her thighs, hitting her suddenly and with devastating force. He feels her orgasm as much as he can watch it in her expression with the way her pussy clenches around him rhythmically. The raider gives a clipped shout as she arches over him and shakes, watches the muscles in her stomach strain and stretch. 

 

Nora groans low and long as she rides the rest of her orgasm out by bouncing on him, twisting her hips up and down. She ignores the pace he tries to set, grabbing his hands and leaning forward to pin them above his head. The leverage lets her ride him fast and dirty and he lets out an approving sort of growl into the breasts that are pressed into his face. 

 

“Please— _fuuuck_ ,” He groans, gasping at the unforgiving pace she has set. “ _Please_ , I need to—,”

 

Nora leans down, unthinking of her actions, and presses her lips to his. She can feel him tighten in shock beneath her, unyielding for a moment before he leans up to return the kiss in earnest, running his tongue along her bottom lip before meeting hers inside her mouth. It isn’t the most graceful kiss, their teeth knock together occasionally and it tastes like blood, but it’s deep and filthy and all-consuming and Nora finds herself growling into it. 

 

She pulls away abruptly to gasp in a breath, bracing her hands on the floor on either side of his head as she snaps her hips down more roughly, wincing as he hits a tender spot near her cervix. She chases that pain amidst the bliss, molding her pace to the natural bounce of her ass as the raider leans up to press his lips to her nipple. 

 

“You want to come?” She hisses through gritted teeth and he nods urgently as he attempts to lean up to kiss her again but she leans back quickly, wrapping her hand around his neck and scalding him with those bizarrely colored eyes. His moan is cut off as she squeezes his airway, twisting her hips roughly down into him and watching the sparks fly behind his eyes. Nora leans down close to his lips, licking his bottom lip briefly before releasing his neck enough for him to gasp in a breath. “Ask me _nicely_.” 

 

She can see the arousal devastating him, leaving his body useless and shaking as he begins to try in vain to buck beneath her, still held down by her strong thighs. The raider lets out a roar of frustration when he realizes that he can’t gain any ground, his pants turn heavy with a frantic whine as he looks up into her unwavering scowl. 

 

“Please ma’am, Jesus _fucking Christ_ —” He wheezes as his neck strains beneath her hand, his cock twitching inside her. “Please I’m begging you, lady. I gotta come, please! I’ll do anything for it, _just let me_.”

 

She leans over him as he continues to babble out pleas and promises, sucking his earlobe between her lips and biting into it before clenching her pussy hard around him, tearing a devastated gasp from his lungs. “Permission granted.”

 

He doesn’t need any more encouragement, gripping her hips and overriding her control with his superior strength, bouncing her fast and unforgiving on his cock, shuddering out a moan as she sucks a hickey into his neck. It doesn’t take long, barely a handful of clumsy, over eager thrusts before he pulls out abruptly and comes over his own pant leg with a broken shout. Abruptly he collapses back onto the ground into a starfish position, arms and legs splayed out around him and his eyes shut as his frantic breaths burn his lungs.

 

They are still and silent for a minute or so as they wind down, letting the ocean rock them lazily as he pants heavily beneath her and she holds herself up with her hands braced on either side of his head. She looks out the window of the shack, eyeing the position of the sun with a sigh. _What have I done_?

 

A long lick from her ribs along her breast and all the way up to the peak of her nipple draws her breath in sharply and pulls her back to the moment. Nora looks down to where her breasts are hanging in the raider’s face. He smiles lewdly at her, slapping both palms on her asscheeks hard enough to rock her forward. 

“Thanks for that, boogeyman.” He drawls, voice like gravel and sleazy like cheap cigarette smoke. He leans up slowly then, testing her reaction—his dark eyes darting between hers cautiously—before pressing a quick peck to her lips. “You’ve got _the_ best tits I’ve ever seen, by the way. Christ…” He gives a hickey on the side of her breast an affectionate kiss.

 

Nora cocks her head down curiously at the man, mentally filing him under the _oddest_ of her one-night stands. She detangles herself from him and walks over to the table to retrieve her .44, turning back to him with the gun trained on his head. “Stand up.”

 

He rolls his head to look at her from the ground, blinking blankly for a moment before grinning, tucking himself back into his trousers and jumping back up to his feet with an eerie amount of energy— _ah, the vigor of twenty-somethings_ …

 

“Come here.” Nora fixes him with a stern eye but still struggles to hide her smirk as he saunters over to her, a cheeky bow-legged sort of walk that screams ‘shithead’. “Dress me.”

 

And he does, spending most of his time trying to figure out the clasps of her bra with his brow furrowed charmingly in concentration and his eyes lingering on the way her breasts slightly overfill her bra. As he zips up her vault suit his fingers brush along her bare skin, and he earns a healthy slap to the side of his head and a callous glower when his hand goes to give her tits a squeeze. 

 

Pressing the gun to his temple, Nora leans up flush against the man and kisses him on the lips, running her tongue along his and allowing him to grab two generous handfuls of her ass. The raider growls appreciatively into the kiss, forcing her against him as he tries to deepen the kiss. She too reaches around to his behind, plucking the underwear Deacon had gifted her from the raider’s back pocket and replacing it with the ruined pair that this man had ripped. 

 

Nora leans back, looking up into his eyes with her body still pressed against him. “The only reason you’re going to walk away with your life is because I needed to get fucked, and get fucked _good_. You delivered.”

 

He beams at her, laughing and giving her ass a firm slap before tipping his head in something resembling gallantry. “Whatever you say, lady. Was my pleasure, if I’m bein’ honest.”

 

Nora pushes him hard, sending him stumbling back onto his ass with a bewildered expression on his face before she holsters her pistol and hefts her pack over her shoulder. She snatches up her hunting rifle and rests it against her shoulder as she stares thoughtfully down at the raider for a long moment, thinking. “If you ever want real work, go to The Castle. The Minutemen need fighters to do some clean work.”

 

“Fuck, the Minutemen?” He squints up at her and scratches the back of his neck, looking her up and down curiously. “I only joined up with these guys last week, but I’m pretty sure that _most_ of these assholes that you killed were deserters from the Minutemen. You know that, right?”

 

“I know.” She replies, stepping into her boots before walking over to him and pointing down to them. He blinks, unsure of her meaning, before catching sight of the untied laces. He grunts and cocks his head up at her, a smile spreading across his face as she waits patiently. Nora watches as the raider laces her boots, his hands lingering affectionately at her calves, squeezing her lightly once he finishes. “That’s why I killed them.”

 

“Eh, if you’re a Minuteman then where’s your stupid fuckin’ hat?” He challenges, eyes lingering on her ass as she turns away from him.

 

“I don’t need a stupid fucking hat.” She calls over her shoulder as she rounds the corner of the shack entrance. “I’m the General.”

 

The raider stares unblinking after her, brow drawn down in thought as he rocks slowly with the oceans waves. 

 

… _Well fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 The ongoing sequel I've been writing will be posted soon, chapter by chapter. :)


End file.
